


It's All in the Cards- Temparence. The Hierophant Reversed/ the Queen of Swords

by mphelmsman



Series: It's all in the Cards [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mummy Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, John Takes Care Of Sherlock, Light Angst, M/M, Talk with Mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to hide from the world but John knows that's no way to live. Sometimes love means telling truths to each other.</p>
<p>Later John learns just who Mycroft's 'higher power'  and is more than a bit impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Cards- Temparence. The Hierophant Reversed/ the Queen of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not sure I'll be posting tomorrow. I had an opportunity to purchase someones entire stock of weaving equipment this week and I need to go pick it up tomorrow. I can't say for certain but I may not have time to write and post. Pick up on Sunday for sure though.

_** XIV Temperance ** _

 

_**Temperance is the ultimate balance within oneself. As one of the Major Arcana it speaks to the soul deep forces of one's life and this card is the very symbol of moderation in all things. More it speaks to a person finally finding a good balance between their mental, physical, and emotional lives. But it is in no way static card; the winged spirit who stands between water and land on this card juggles three balls representing those three lives constantly in motion. As such this card does not speak to the type of inner balance that one finds through meditation as that would only affect their spiritual selves and a bit of their physical selves. This card speaks of a person who can find a way to pray to one's Gods, glory in one's physical body, and love with their whole heart, all with the same intensity and turning from one thing to another without missing a step. It is a balance that one can strive for again and again as outside forces can cause us to fall from that fine line and we seek to re attain it. But those times when this card is prominent are sweet and from that balance you can accomplish great things. It is far from the end of a journey but it can give you the courage to make the next steps with joy rather than fear.** _

 

_** V The Hierophant Reversed ** _

 

_**In the earliest decks known from around the 14th century this card was called the Pope. It represented the force of sacred tradition, sacred authority and the chains those forces can put on a soul. Traditions can be comforting; human kinds tends to revel in the routine at least for certain spaces of time. As this is one of the earliest cards in the Major Arcana it tends to indicate outside or societal forces on a person more than anything. When this card shows reversed it indicates that one is finished with other people telling them what to think or do or feel and they are ready to strike out on their own way to thrive. This card is for the people who reject all labels and all boxes; they wish to be known only as an independent soul finding their own path through this life.** _

 

_** Queen of Swords ** _

 

_** As a court card this speaks of a person rather than a situation or inner force. The Queen of Swords is usually a mature woman who has attained mastery of the realm swords govern, that of thought and purely mental attainments. The sword of thought is two edged always, it can be turned inward as well as outward. But the Queen has learned to balance such things and has the wisdom to know which edge to use for her purpose. She can have a dominating but somewhat cold effect to those who do not take time to understand but for those who do she can teach the advantages gained by striving for knowledge in the pure joy of learning. Knowledge can sometimes be a bitter thing but it is better to work in it's light than to try to stumble forward in the darkness of ignorance. ** _

 

John would never forget those first few days for the rest of their lives. There was always something glorious about a new love affair for John and now that he was with the man he would love for the rest of his life he could feel the joy just pouring out from his soul. Sherlock, of course, was much too complicated to let things simply take their course. They spent the first three days almost entirely in the bedroom finding new ways to bring each other to the brink but the younger man showed a hesitancy to take things further than their what their hands and mouths could achieve. John him set the boundaries for now, they had time.

 

On the fourth morning John had found that Sherlock had blocked both their phones from receiving outside calls and he wasn't so much angry as confused. "Hey," he said, tossing Sherlock's phone on to the bed where the detective was just waking up. "What's with this? There could be a case, there could be something happening with Mary and the baby..." John noticed Sherlock flinched slightly and immediately sat down beside the younger man, combing his fingers carefully through the wild mane of hair. He smiled as he remembered earlier how he had clutches those curls while Sherlock had allowed him to thrust up into his clever mouth with abandon; the orgasm had been shattering. “I only want to really know about the baby and to make sure Mary doesn't disappear with her. And surely you want to know if Moriarty has made some kind of movement."

 

"No, " Sherlock said, nuzzling against John's belly and trying to pull him back into bed, " I don't. Come here, " he said trying to lip at John's cock through the trousers he had put on to make morning tea.

 

"Sherlock, " John said, gently, "I couldn't get it up now without chemical assistance. Please talk to me, I've never known you to not want a case."

 

Sherlock threw himself away from John and swung out the other side of the bed. "I am  _bored_ of cases, I'm bored of Moriarty's games. Mycroft can handle him." he said dismissively, striding out of the bedroom, all the warmth of the last few days gone from his manner.

 

But John Watson had learned that Sherlock's cold mask was a defense as much as anything so he went back to the kitchen and prepared them a simple meal while Sherlock picked up his violin and started to play the most aggressive tune. It took John a while to place it but he chuckled as he finally recognized the Sherlock was playing theme of Helm's Deep from the Lord of the Rings. It was certainly dramatic enough for Sherlock's mood and he was one of the few people who knew that the detective liked this music as much as any classical piece. 

 

In this mood he doubted that Sherlock would talk anytime soon so he took the sandwiches he had made to his chair and decided to wait it out. Sherlock's was as tense as if he were in battle himself and John knew he would run out of energy sooner rather than later. He hadn't eaten that day and no matter what he thought such effort required fuel. So when Sherlock reached the end and stood by the window panting with his excursions John was ready with a cup of tea. He'd had time to think now and he thought he had an insight into the problem.

 

"Keeping us locked up here isn't going to make the world stop," he said quietly, "no matter how much we would like it to."

 

"You should go check on your child then, "Sherlock said in a subdued tone, "I'm sure Mycroft has reams of data he would like to shove into my lap. Anything so that he doesn't have to do the legwork."

 

"Sherlock," John said steadily, "I'm not going anywhere near that woman if you aren't with me. I need someone to guard my back and I'm not leaving you here alone where literally the whole world knows to find you. I just," John shook his head, "I want to know why you are risking the government deciding you aren't making enough of an effort and ship you off."

 

Sherlock slammed the cup in his hand down so hard that the handle broke off. "And how will I know that *any* of my efforts will be enough. Don't you think that once I solve their problem for them they won't simply reimpose the sentence of exile? Our government won't just simply ignore that I killed a man in cold blood in front of dozens of witnesses of which you are only one." 

 

He tried to sweep away but John caught his arm, "I will *not* let you go out there alone Sherlock and you and I both know killing Magnussen wasn't in cold blood. You shot him in self defense!"

 

Sherlock scoffed in scorn, "He never threatened me."

 

"No, he threatened _me_ which for you is so much worse." John took a deep breath and wiped a hand across his face, "Look this is just all semantics but ignoring the world isn't going to make it go away. And you can't live like this, not using that beautiful brain of yours, you'll go mad with boredom."

 

Sherlock didn't fight John's grip on his arm and all the fierceness drained from his face like a spilled glass of water. "This may.... be all the time we have John. Even if you wanted to go with me; you'll soon have a child to raise and I know my doctor." Sherlock looked at him with a tiny smile that broke John's heart, "You could never abandon your own daughter, It's part of what I adore about you."

 

"And who says without you around my bitterness won't color my every interaction with her?" John pulled Sherlock around until they were face to face. "You said I keep you right, don't you think I could say the same thing. Look at the stupid situation I got myself into when you were gone; clutching at the first woman who showed the slightest interest in me just so I would feel a trifle less hollow inside. Without you; Greg, Molly, your parents, or even bloody Mycroft would make a better guardian. I. Need. You. You see me more clearly than anyone else ever has. Without you I'd be a rubbish parent."

 

"No, you'd be brilliant. You'd be the perfect father." Sherlock's certainly put a lump in John's throat. He had so much faith.  


 

"Tell that to my Da. Hell, I'll ring him up for you. I think I still have his number." John turned to go up to his old bedroom but now it was Sherlock who pulled him back around. 

 

"Your father is alive?'

 

"Might be....I haven't spoken to him since I enlisted."

 

"How did I not know that?' Sherlock had been shocked into a state of profound confusion. 

 

"Because he was such a controlling bastard that I never think about him if I don't absolutely have to." John's face stiffened as he felt himself bristle with an anger that rose from his very soul, "His bitterness colored my entire childhood and Harry's life. That's why I try to make every effort to help her; I didn't protect her enough when we lived under his roof."

 

Sherlock caught him in an embrace that he simply could not relax into, "Don't you see?" John said into the taller man's shoulder, "without you around there will be no one to catch me if I start treating her the way I treated you for the past year. I'd be a bitter shell of a man and that's no way to raise a child. So we have to make every effort to get you pardoned or I swear I'll find my daughter the best guardian I can and be no more than one step behind you when you climb on to that plane." He buried his now aching forehead in the silk of Sherlock's dressing gown. “We're together or the world can just fuck itself; I don't care anymore."

 

"John you.......I never thought that my absence could have affected you so much." Sherlock's voice trembled.

 

"I know but do you see now? We have to fight this.....you and me against the rest of the world right?" John looked up and caught Sherlock's face in his hands, "That means we go out there together and face things, not run from them. Between those things I know we can find time for each other. It's a balancing act but I am absolutely certain we can do it…. as a team."

 

Sherlock slumped against him and John was finally able to relax into a loving embrace, " No one ever wanted so much from me. I've always been just....a convenient problem solving tool."

 

John had his doubts about that but this wasn't the time to address those issues, "Hey, as of now we are a couple in every way that matters. So, I want you to call Lestrade, Mycroft, or who ever else you have to to get up to date on things and I'm going to go restock the kitchen. We can't continue to live on takeaway....and I used the last of the milk in your tea." he rubbed Sherlock's back soothingly, "You handle the advanced brain work and I'll take care of everything else." And later John would use the time Sherlock would spend locked in his Mind palace to see how his own internet campaign was progressing. That pot should be ready for another stir.

 

Sherlock held him tightly for long moments then stepped back and John could watch him visibly fold himself into his consulting detective persona. It was armor they both needed right now and John thought he had the key to unlock that armor now. He made sure Sherlock ate at least one sandwich and then pulled himself away to go to Tesco's.

 

He made it around the corner before he saw a familiar black car waiting for him and sighed. It was useless to fight the British Government so he pulled open the door and entered saying, "You can at least give me a ride to the shops, Mycroft." and stopped, his mouth hanging open as he met the knowing gaze of Violet Holmes. "Have I.....have I got into the wrong car?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

 

"No John, I was waiting here for you. Mike has found himself a bit out of his depth so he asked the former holder of his position to take a hand." The car was already moving, "I thought you and I might want to have a talk to clear up some issues before they had a chance to disrupt things between you and my son."

 

"You were..... Mycroft before he was Mycroft?" John asked feeling he had been struck over the head with a rather large stick.

 

Violet Holmes laughed, "Well I had never thought of it in just that way but it has a certain truth. Power in government is given as much by who you know as what you know. I was fortunate enough to have a son ready to inherit my connections at the right time."

 

"Sherlock never even hinted..."

 

"Sherlock has never known; no one ever knew of my position who didn't absolutely need to. My husband, my eldest son who showed a talent for my work, and those who have been in my direct employ that is all." she smiled kindly, "I found being a housewife created a certain balance in my life and in the era my boys grew up in it was excellent cover. No one expected a mother of my social standing to have a profession in that era. it made things surprisingly easy really. I was always having guests for tea." She gave him a warm smile but behind it John could see the sharp intelligence that also marked her sons. He must have been blind not to see it before.

 

"You said there were...issues?" John asked numbly.

 

"Yes, Mike informed me of the discussion you and Sherlock were having this morning and I thought it was time for us to talk." Mrs. Holmes poured an amber liquid from a decanter beside her and put it into John's hand gently. "I am very sorry to be the bearer of sad tidings but your wife's pregnancy ended a little over two weeks after she shot my son. Women of her age have a hard time carrying to term and the stress she put on herself was too great."

 

"She was......pretending to be pregnant?" John gasped and took a big gulp of the scotch given to him. He was slightly grateful that the glass was of heavy cut crystal, his grip would have shattered anything thinner.

 

"Not at the beginning, then she was very skilled at covering herself. I didn't suspect a thing on Christmas Day." Violet sighed sadly, "but once she supposedly entered her third trimester the way she held her body wasn't quite right and I knew. Mike is handling the paperwork to make your divorce from her final as soon as the legalities permit. I hope that is agreeable to you."

 

"Absolutely. I can't believe...." John blinked his eyes against tears. He would have so loved to raise a little girl with Sherlock; he had seen how the detective treated young Archie. He'd have made a magnificent father. Then he looked up at the elegant woman sitting across from him, his jaw firming, "You know I'd marry your son tomorrow if I thought he'd have me. I'd rent a _billboard_ to announce what I feel about Sherlock."

 

"Well let's not go that far. As for the other, I doubt Sherlock would even be capable of comprehending that you want that with him at present. My youngest has been discarded so often that it's hard for him to understand someone wanting to keep him. You may have to ease him into the idea of marriage."

 

"You would approve then?"

 

"Doctor Watson, " she said with with gentle amusement, "I'd ask Mycroft to arrange a national holiday. The clearest thing I saw at Christmas was that you and my son were absolutely besotted with each other. Which is why I don't want anything to shadow you as you start your lives together."

 

"You....you are the 'higher power' Mycroft told me was handling Mary." John felt almost intimidated by this woman, far more than Mycroft had ever affected him.

 

"My sons have a poetical bent from time to time but yes, that woman's situation is well in hand." She patted his hand as the car pulled up in front of the grocery store, "So you attend to Sherlock and that admittedly brilliant idea you have for the social media and allow me to tend to what else will make sure you and my son never have to leave Baker Street again unwillingly."

 

"Moriarty?" John asked.

 

"Whatever seems to be in the way of my son's happiness. Trust me, that is my chief concern." the woman sat back, her body poised, elegant, and as ready for action as a fine Toledo steel blade.

 

"Yeah...okay, " John shook himself and started to open the car door. "You'll let me know then? What's happening out there? When Sherlock will be safe?"

 

"When Sherlock is safe I'm sure Mycroft will visit. Otherwise I prefer my youngest not know of my role. You concentrate on defending him from Mr Moriarty and his legacy, let his family handle the rest." She graced him again with that gentle but razor edged smile, "You are already keeping a secret from him for his defense, one more shouldn't be a problem for a man of your capabilities."

 

"Sherlock didn't think I could keep anything a secret when he left." John said, a trace of his old bitterness leaking through.

 

"That..... was actually Mycroft's opinion. He's always had a hard time comprehending that there is more than his kind of genius. I've lived long enough to know better. Now please go and take care of my baby. That's a difficult enough task for any man."

 

The relief John felt over that last bit of information made the day seem ten times brighter. Sherlock had wanted to take John  _with_ him! He was suddenly sure of it! "I'll do my best Mrs. Holmes." as he moved to get out of the limo.

 

"I can ask no more of any man." he heard her say behind him as he walked away from the car that swiftly disappeared into the afternoon traffic. John Watson grinned; he could see now where Sherlock got the ability to bind people into such loyalty. He had his mother's spirit as well as her intellect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder why I chose the particular music Sherlock plays in this story I'd like to point out that in the ACD canon Sherlock Holmes often played Mendelssohn and he was a relatively contemporaneous composer. I truly think that our modern Sherlock might delete the movies but the soundtracks would appeal to him.


End file.
